1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic copying apparatus, and more particularly to an electrophotographic copying apparatus of the type in which a copy is guided through a hermetically sealed drying chamber disposed behind a developing liquid tank so that the copy may be dried by heat produced in the drying chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the copying apparatus of the described type, the heat in the drying chamber evaporates developing liquid and such vapor produced from the developing liquid is collected as condensate in a suitable container without being discharged outwardly.
In such drying means, it has been recognized as essential to control the amount of heat highly accurately. Too small an amount of heat in the drying chamber would cause a copy to be insufficiently dried during the passage thereof through the drying chamber, and conversely, too great an amount of heat would cause the danger of explosion of vapor.